Crisis Unaverted
by HPBPrincess
Summary: Emily and Aaron attend a family dinner with her parents, with the intention of breaking the news of their engagement. How will the Ambassador react?


A/N: I know a lot of you are looking forward to the next chapter of _Facing His Demons_, but I am sorry to say that right now that story is on a bit of a hiatus at the moment. It's just not flowing well right now, and I've been working on the chapter for almost a month. I don't believe in posting something just for the sake of posting. I will continue to work on it, and I promise to have it posted as soon as I can.

Right now I am working on a series of challenges from Kavi Leighanna and Sienna, and they'll contain all kinds of pairings. If you haven't read any of their stories yet, you should, cause they're both AMAZING writers.

One last note- I have a poll posted on my profile about the next big story to work on. It'll be after I complete _Facing His Demons_, so don't worry about that. I'd love to know your opinion!

P.S. This story is definitely AU, so please, no flames for that. Thanks!

* * * * *

**Prompt: **Life Unexpected- Crisis Unaverted

**Pairing: **Established Hotch/Prentiss

Aaron glanced over at Emily, watching her fidget with her engagement ring, twisting it around her finger as she prepared for their night out. Adjusting his cufflink one last time, Aaron stood up from where he was sitting on their bed and crossed the room.

"Everything will be fine honey. Try and relax." Aaron whispered as he gently rubbed her shoulders, attempting to soothe her frazzled nerves.

Leaning back against his chest, Emily sighed before answering. "I can't help it. Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her about the engagement now?"

Aaron dug in deeper, working out the kinks a bit before answering. "Sweetheart, I know the original plan was to wait until the wedding details were finalized before we told your mother so she couldn't take over, but you remember the heads up we got from your father about her inviting someone to meet you."

"I know, and I know you're right. I just can't believe that after two years she refuses to believe we're anything more than a casual fling. God, even the approval of both the Director and Strauss, which still shocks me by the way, isn't enough to convince her that we're serious. And even if we weren't dating, she knows I refuse to date anyone she 'introduces' me to because it's only someone who could further her career."

"Let's just hope that your dad is right, and that the news of the engagement will get her to back off. He promised to stand by us about everything. If anyone can contain your mother, it's him." Emily knew Aaron was right, but it still didn't keep her from worrying. Though she had been dating Aaron for over two years, and living with him and Jack for almost as long, her mother still seemed shocked every time Emily reminded her that she was not single and in fact in a relationship. Emily had initially tried getting out of the "family dinner," but her mother had stormed the BAU wanting to know what was so important that Emily couldn't spend some time with her parents. Emily had given in, though she'd rather spend her weekend off alone with Aaron (Jack had been graciously invited to Little Creek by JJ and Rossi to have an extended sleepover with Henry so Emily and Aaron could have some time alone to celebrate their recent engagement).

Remembering this little tidbit, Emily perked up and turned to Aaron with a coy smile. "Baby, I've got an even better idea. Why don't we skip mother's dinner and stay here. Jack's gone all weekend at Little Creek, and I did manage to pick up a few new things when I went shopping with Pen and JJ the other day…" Emily trailed off, placing tiny kisses along Aaron's jaw line. Aaron let out a deep growl before leaning down and capturing Emily's lips with his own. Emily whimpered as he nibbled on her bottom lip, heat pooling in her center. She wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and pulled him closer as he delved into the sweetness of her mouth.

With a groan, Aaron pulled away, though his lips remained hovering over hers. "Sweetheart, as much as I would _love_ to skip dinner with your mother," he paused briefly, taking a moment to nibble again on Emily's lips and then kissed a heated trail up to her ear, "and spend our rare weekend off in bed with you, and I _promise_ that as soon as we possibly can we will leave and come back here so you can show me what new things you bought," Aaron paused again to trace the shell of Emily's ear with the tip of his tongue, causing shivers to shimmy up and down Emily's spine. Eventually he pulled away slightly, his breath tickling her ear as he continued, "You know your mother- if we skip out on this dinner, she's liable to storm the BAU again, or worse, hunt us down here."

Knowing he was right, Emily gave Aaron one last peck on the lips before turning back to her vanity to finish getting ready. Aaron in turn placed a kiss on her hair before grabbing his jacket and heading out to the living room to wait and catch up on some Sports Center before they left. Fiddling with her hair one last time, Emily gave her lips a quick swipe of gloss before getting up to join Aaron. While Emily grabbed her wrap from the back of the couch, Aaron flipped off the TV and slipped into his own jacket. Emily waited while Aaron secured the apartment before following him out to the car.

The ride over was silent, and Aaron could feel the tension building the closer they got to her parents' home on the outskirts of D.C. Reaching across the median, Aaron entwined his fingers with Emily's and raised their joined hands to his lips for a gentle kiss. Emily gave him a small smile, grateful for his support, though the kiss did nothing to calm her nerves. All she could do was try and be optimistic, and hope against hope that her mother would take the news well, would act civil, and that the night wouldn't be a complete disaster.

* * * * *

Emily's optimism for a peaceful night disappeared less than five minutes after her and Hotch arrived at her parents' estate. Elizabeth Prentiss barely said two words to Aaron before whisking Emily away, insisting she just had to meet this young man who was going to be the next big thing in Washington. Hotch shot Emily a sympathetic look before following her father, Richard Prentiss, to his study, where they quickly immersed themselves in a conversation about the Redskins chances at playoffs this year. Emily, meanwhile, was trapped in the sitting room, making small talk with her mother's newest matchmaking attempt. Alexander Charles Warrington III was everything a proper politician should be: well coiffed, impeccably dressed, and possessing the singular ability to have a conversation filled with nothing but noncommittal answers.

While Alexander droned on about his big plans for Congress, Emily resisted the urge to find her mother and strangle her. The ambassador had quickly excused herself after introducing Alexander, citing the need to oversee some things in the kitchen. Emily knew that was a lie since, as far as she knew, her mother had never set foot in that room. What further angered and flabbergasted Emily was the fact that neither her mother nor Alexander had noticed the diamond ring glittering conspicuously on her left hand.

Not able to take any more idle conversation, Emily excused herself and made a beeline toward her father's study before her mother could waylay her. Emily released the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding as soon as the study door shut firmly behind her. Walking over to the couch where Aaron was seated, Emily sunk bonelessly beside him, curling up into a ball and tucking herself against the side of his body.

"That bad?" Aaron questioned, wrapping a comforting arm around Emily's shoulders and pulling her closer so she was half across his lap, her head resting on his chest. Emily didn't say anything at first, merely sighing and burrowing her head deeper into Aaron's chest.

"Mother left as soon as she introduced _Alexander_, not Alex, smiling that smug smile of hers. Alexander, another Washington lemming, droned on and on about his big plans, and how I'd make the perfect trophy wife, using those exact words." Emily finally said, her head still buried against Aaron's chest. "Neither of them even noticed the engagement ring, no matter how much I waved my left hand around."

"Sweetpea, you know how your mother is. You might just have to be completely blunt and tell her outright about the engagement and to quit trying to set you up." Richard replied, shifting closer to Emily and stroking her hair, comforting her in the same way he had when she was a little girl.

"I know, but it was something I was trying to avoid. Things seemed to get so much better after we helped her out on that Russian case, and then all of a sudden they went downhill again." Emily huffed, frustration lacing her tone. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Elizabeth Prentiss burst into the room, fury clearly etched across her face.

"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS! How DARE you leave a guest unattended! I thought I taught you better than that! Alexander was very insulted, and nearly left. You ungrateful little brat! After all I've done for you, arranging to meet you a very eligible young man and you…"

Emily stood up in anger, interrupting her mother. "In case you haven't noticed, mother, I am in a very loving and committed relationship with Aaron, and have been for two years, yet you continue to ignore this and keep trying to set me up with someone who could further your career! And not only am I in a loving and committed relationship, but I am ENGAGED, something you failed to notice!" Emily emphasized the last statement by thrusting her left hand in front of her mother's face, making sure her ring was eye-level with the ambassador.

"What do you mean you're _engaged_?" Elizabeth questioned, sneering the last word. "This affair with your boss is nothing but a fling! How can you be so stupid as to become engaged? As soon he loses interest, he'll dump you, and then where will you be? Don't come crawling back here and expect me to pick up the pieces!" Emily bit her lip, failing to keep the tears from flowing down her face. Aaron immediately stood up and wrapped her in his arms, running his hands soothingly through her hair. Emily clung to his shirt, gathering strength from the man who had given her so much.

Once her nerves had settled enough to speak, Emily lifted her head from Aaron's chest and turned to calmly address her mother. "I'm sorry you feel that way mother, but you're wrong. Aaron and I love each other very much, and we have fought hard for what we have. I had foolishly hoped that our relationship was mending, and that you would be happy that I had finally found the man of my dreams. I love you, and want you at our wedding, but not if you can't be supportive." Emily took a deep breath before continuing. "I am tired of putting myself out there only to be shot down. So now it's up to you- I only hope that you'll realize that you're destroying our relationship, and that eventually there'll be nothing left to salvage." Elizabeth Prentiss opened her mouth, clearly prepared to start yelling again, but Emily merely held up her hand and turned to her father and spoke, "Daddy, I'm sorry, but I think it's better if Aaron and I leave right now."

Richard Prentiss didn't speak, merely nodded and kissed Emily on the head before shaking Aaron's hand and following them out of the study, leaving a furious ambassador behind. The group paused by the door as Emily and Aaron made plans with her father, inviting him over the next weekend to spend some time with Jack. Richard Prentiss had met Jack shortly after Emily and Aaron had begun dating, and became instantly attached to the precocious five-year old, viewing Jack as his honorary grandchild. Giving her father one last kiss, a saddened Emily followed Aaron out to the car, more than ready to go home and spend the rest of the weekend recovering from the emotional disaster that had been the family dinner.

_A/N: And that's the end of that. Kind of a sad ending, but I felt it was best to leave it there. Look out for more one-shots on the horizon! And I promise most of them will be much happier _

_Again, don't forget to visit my profile and check out my poll, and I'd be tickled pink if you would review! I love hearing from my readers!_


End file.
